


Nathaniel’s Father

by Swagphia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad family, Child Neglect, Family, Nathaniel’s dad sucks, Neglect, Neglectful Dad, Other, bad dad, rich people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Nathaniel’s father was many things
Relationships: Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Nathaniel’s father
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Nathaniel’s Father

Nathaniel’s father is a busy man. He owned a popular company that sells candy. Corbin Candy. As a kid, Nathaniel was never quite able to distance himself from the man. When he moved to a new school, he decided to go by his mother’s maiden name, Kurtzberg.

Nathaniel’s father is a successful man. Everyone knows who Roy Corbin is. Nathaniel hated it. Throughout his youth, he was constantly asked what it was like being raised by such a successful person. He always shrugged and changed the subject.

Nathaniel’s father is a rich man. He lives in a big house and provides for his family. His son gets only the best. Nathaniel just wishes he was home more.

Nathaniel’s father is a neglectful man. He only visited his son once a year, on his birthday. It was mostly just to give him a check, say “Happy Birthday” and leave. As Nathaniel grew up, his dad stopped coming and the visits became video calls which became letters which became just a single check.

Nathaniel’s father is a ruthless man. He does whatever he needs to get to the top. This usually means he crushes the competition. Nathaniel wishes his father was nicer.

Nathaniel’s father is many things. Nathaniel’s father is not a good father. Nathaniel’s father was never there. Nathaniel never really had a father.


End file.
